1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera which photographs a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fundus camera which picks up a color image of a fundus of an examinee's eye by illuminating the fundus with visible flash light and photo-receiving reflection light from the fundus on an image-pickup element and displays the picked-up color fundus image on a monitor (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,670 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2005-160550).
In addition, an apparatus for measuring a retinal function is proposed in recent years which includes an optical system for illuminating a fundus of an examinee's eye with infrared light and photo-receiving reflection light from the fundus on an image-pickup element and an optical system for irradiating the fundus with stimulating light which induces a functional response from a retina of the eye (retinal stimulation means), picks up by the image-pickup element infrared images of the fundus before and after irradiating the stimulating light, and measures a retinal function of the eye by obtaining an intrinsic signal from the retina based on variance of reflectance between the picked-up infrared fundus images (see WO 2005/084526).
Both the fundus camera and the retinal function measurement apparatus are apparatuses which pick up a fundus image, so that if those apparatuses are combined, it is preferable that the above-described facilities of those apparatuses are integrated into respective systems in view of efficiency, space saving and other objectives. In order to achieve the integration, it is necessary for the combined apparatus to satisfy two conditions that a high-resolution and sharp color fundus image suitable for a fundus examination should be picked up (obtained) and a retinal function should be measured with high accuracy.